peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Only Ones
The Only Ones are an English rock band, formed in London in 1976 by Peter Perrett. Initially active in the late 1970s, they were associated with punk rock yet straddled the musical territory in between punk, power pop and rock, with noticeable influences from psychedelia (qualities they shared with contemporaries the Soft Boys). They are best known for their 1978 single "Another Girl, Another Planet". The band split in 1981 after releasing three albums. The group unexpectedly reformed in 2007 for a comeback tour, following the use of "Another Girl, Another Planet" in a Vodafone advert. They continued touring throughout 2008 and 2009. Their last live appearance to date was in 2012. Links To Peel "The hippies thought they were punks and the punks thought they were hippies," say the notes, and I suppose that's probably true. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_113_(BFBS) Peel played the group's self-released debut single when issued in summer 1977 and continued to support the group over the next few years, booking them for a total of four sessions. He described perennial Festive 50 favourite 'Another Girl, Another Planet' as an "artful little caprice" http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/24_December_1980 but wasn't sure what to make of the group's 1980 single "Fools", a duet recorded with Pauline Murray, formerly of Penetration: "still haven't come to terms with the new Only Ones single featuring Pauline Murray. I see it as a sort of a bit of a jape. It's quite an amiable record in a way but not what one expects at all. Nothing wrong with that I suppose. One looks forward to the forthcoming LP though." This didn't dissuade him from playing it on at least two occasions though upon release. In 1989 Peel was impressed with the release of a live album recorded in 1977 ("genuinely a first class LP" (15 August 1989)) and a few years later mentioned that the group's Peel sessions LP was amongst his favourite Strange Fruit releases http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/22_February_1992. In March 1996 Peel played several tracks from the BBC Radio 1 Live In Concert release of a 1978 set from the band: "A most welcome release... The temptation is actually to just let this run because it sounds so good" he said on 16 March 1996 (BFBS). Peel also played at least one track from England's Glory, the band Perrett fronted immediately before forming the Only Ones and whose demo recordings were first issued in the late Eighties. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/27_May_1987 Festive Fifty Entries *1978 Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #17 *1979 Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #20 *1980 Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #28 *1981 Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #41 *1982 Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #24 *2000 All Time Festive Fifty: Another Girl, Another Planet #18 Sessions *Four sessions. Released on "The Peel Sessions Album" (Strange Fruit SFRCD102) and "Darkness & Light (The Complete BBC Recordings)" (Hux Records HUX030). 1. Recorded: 1977-09-13. First broadcast: 20 September 1977. Repeated: 25 October 1977, 27 January 1978 *Lovers Of Today / Oh No / Telescopic Love / In Betweens 2. Recorded: 1978-04-05. First broadcast: 14 April 1978. Repeated: 08 May 1978, 06 June 1978, 24 August 1978 *Another Girl Another Planet / The Beast / No Peace For The Wicked / Language Problem 3. Recorded: 1978-12-19. First broadcast: 03 January 1979. Repeated: 25 January 1979, 26 August 1986 *Miles From Nowhere / Flaming Torch / From Here To Eternity / Prisoner 4. Recorded: 1980-05-21. First broadcast: 02 June 1980. Repeated: 30 June 1980 *The Happy Pilgrim / The Big Sleep / Oh Lucinda (Love Becomes A Habit) / Why Don't You Kill Yourself? Other Shows Played The list below was researched only from the database of this site, Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and Ken Garner's Peel Sessions (pp.218, 220). It is almost certainly incomplete. Please add further information if known. ;1977 *28 July 1977: Lovers Of Today (single) *09 August 1977: Lovers Of Today (single) ;1978 *07 April 1978: Another Girl, Another Planet (single) *05 May 1978: Unknown (3 tracks from debut LP - The Only Ones) CBS *12 June 1978: The Beast (LP - The Only Ones) CBS *18 August 1978: As My Wife Says (b-side 'Another Girl, Another Planet' 7") CBS *22 August 1978: As My Wife Says (b-side 'Another Girl, Another Planet' 7") CBS *30 August 1978: As My Wife Says (b-side 'Another Girl, Another Planet' 7") CBS *07 September 1978: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS *20 December 1978: Creature Of Doom (LP - The Only Ones) CBS *28 December 1978: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (1978 Festive Fifty #17) ;1979 *26 February 1979: From Here To Eternity (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *26 February 1979: Flaming Torch (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *26 February 1979: You've Got To Pay (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *06 March 1979: Flaming Torch (album - Even Serpents Shine) CBS S CBS 83451 *13 March 1979: unknown *03 April 1979: Curtains For You (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *05 April 1979: Programme (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *27 December 1979: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (1979 Festive Fifty #20) ;1980 *08 January 1980: Trouble In The World (7") CBS *16 January 1980 (BFBS): Trouble In The World (7") CBS S CBS 7963 *30 January 1980: Trouble In The World (7") CBS *08 May 1980: Fools (7") CBS 8535 *10 May 1980 (BFBS): Fools (7") CBS 8535 *03 June 1980: Fools (7") CBS 8535 *03 July 1980 (BFBS): Castles Built On Sand (album - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS CBS 84089 *17 July 1980: The Happy Pilgrim (album - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS CBS 84089 *19 July 1980 (BFBS): My Way Out Of Here (album - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS CBS 84089 *09 August 1980 (BFBS): Oh Lucinda (Love Becomes A Habit) (album - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS CBS 84089 *24 December 1980: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (1980 Festive Fifty #28) ;1981 *23 December 1981: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (1981 Festive Fifty #41) ;1982 *22 February 1982: Fools (7") CBS *23 December 1982: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (All Time Festive 50 #24) ;1984 *18 June 1984: Breaking Down (LP - The Only Ones) CBS *20 June 1984 (BFBS): The Beast (LP - The Only Ones) CBS ;1988 *04 April 1988: My Way Out Of Here (LP - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS ;1989 *14 August 1989: Trouble In The World (LP - Live) Mau Mau *15 August 1989: Lovers Of Today (LP - Live) Mau Mau *17 August 1989: Another Girl, Another Planet (LP - Live) Mau Mau *19 August 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 113 (BFBS)): City Of Fun (LP - Live) Mau Mau *31 August 1989: Lovers Of Today (LP - Live) Mau Mau *02 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 115 (BFBS)): Trouble In The World (CD-Live) Mau Mau *13 November 1989: From Here To Eternity (LP - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *07 December 1989: No Peace For The Wicked (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *12 December 1989: Lovers Of Today (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *23 December 1989 (BFBS): Language Problem (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 December 1989 (BFBS): Oh No (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1990 *06 January 1980 (BFBS): 'The Big Sleep (CD-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) *Peel 129 (BFBS): 'The Big Sleep (CD-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) ;1993 *12 February 1993: City Of Fun (album - Live) Mau Mau MAU 603 ;1995 *16 June 1995: Another Girl, Another Planet *19 June 1995 (BBC World Service): Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS *01 July 1995 (BFBS): Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (JP: 'It is one of those records that, when you play it again, you forget how good it was, if you see what I mean.') ;1996 *08 March 1996: Intro / The Immortal Story (CD - Live At The BBC) Windsong International *16 March 1996 (BFBS): Intro / The Immortal Story / Lovers Of Today (CD - Live At The BBC) Windsong International *22 March 1996: She Says (CD - Live At The BBC) Windsong International *30 March 1996 (BFBS): She Says (CD - Live At The BBC) Windsong International ;2000s *19 January 2000: Another Girl, Another Planet (7") CBS (2000 All Time Festive Fifty #18) ;Others *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Another Girl, Another Planet (LP-The Only Ones) CBS See Also * Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Discogs Category:Artists